


Love Burns //  Be More Chill // Boyf Riends

by DancesMoving



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Be More Chill - Freeform, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, boyf riends — Freeform, its fucked up, rich's squip is a cunt, theres drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesMoving/pseuds/DancesMoving
Summary: Jeremy fucked Michael over, now it's Michael's turn.He's done being the loser.





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> wARNING: THIS IS RLLY ANGSTY

Michael goes to open the door to the bathroom, only for once his hand touches the handle to burn. "Ow!" He exclaims, pulling his hand back and looking out of the window, he sees people screaming and crying. "Oh..oh no..." He mutters, whipping his eyes, he quickly puts on his headphones, sitting in the tub. He tries to keep his breathing steady as he hears the music ring in his ears.

He keeps hearing what Jeremy said to him play in his brain,  
'Get out of my way, loser.' Echos until he starts crying again, Jeremy hated him, didn't he? He shakes, sobs coming from his mouth as he mumbles something about how he loved Jeremy and wished things could've stayed the same. He pulls off the headphone, music still playing, he could hear the crackling of the fire on the other side of the door.

"Michael!" He hears someone shout, but he doesn't respond, "Michael, dude! I know you're in there, we need to leave!" He could tell it was Jeremy shouting and banging on the door. He goes to respond only to hear Jeremy sigh, and turn the doorknob, Michael hides in the shower, only to have Jeremy pull him up, "C' mon.." He spoke, dragging Michael out of the room, who only thrashed, attempting to be let go of. When they get outside, he pushes Jeremy, who only responds with a "What the hell, Michael!?" Michael shakes his head, crying again, as he starts to shout, "Why did you come back!? You should've let me die! I'm just a loser remember?!"

Jeremy gasps, "M-Michael! Don't say that!" Is what he wanted to say, but what came out was, "Glad you realize it." Which caused Michael to punch him, "Shut up!" Mell shouts, watching Heere fall to the ground. A few people around them gasp, worried about Jeremy, "What is wrong with you?! I only ever wanted to help you! But this is how you treat me? I've been here for you for years and all I've ever done was support you! How dare you act like this! We have matching tattoos!" He yells, rambling, "We spent years together, I could ruin you! But y' know what? I won't! Because I love you!" He stands up straight, "Fuck you, Jeremy." He spat his best friend's, sorry, ex-best friend's name with venom, walking home. "Maybe I should just off myself?" He spoke, standing in his basement.


	2. The Hour of Contemplation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy has a tough time dealing with the S.Q.U.I.P., meanwhile, Michael is in pain, ignoring everyone and everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wARNING: TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE MENTIONS AND SIMILAR STUFF  
> JEREMY MADE ME MAD WHEN I LISTENED TO BMC, SO IM GETTING IT OUT HERE THROUGH ANOTHER MICHAEL.

Jeremy sighs, storming off from the house, walking home.  
"Jeremy~" Cooed the Squip, to which Jeremy snapped.  
"What?! What do you want now!?" He screamed, lucky him, his dad wasn't home. "What more do you need from me! I really hurt Michael..." He muttered, crossing his arms as tears pricked his eyes.  
"What?" The Squip was confused, "You're getting what you want, soon you'll be able to get Christine, that's what you want, isn't it?" He asks sarcastically, arms on his hips, causing Jeremy to shout louder, "The only thing I want anymore is to be happy!" He yells, tears falling out of his eyes, little did he know that's exactly what Michael just said at his own house.

 

"Why should I even care for Jeremy anymore?" Mell asks himself, putting down the rope, he nods to himself, he knew what he had to do. "I'm going to ruin Jeremy." He smiles, he was frustrated, and a little loopy as he lies on the couch, "Perfect!" He spoke to himself, fixing his glasses. He decides to sleep soon after though, glasses slipping off his nose, only to be slid onto the table in front of him.

"Excuse me? What you want is for Michael to talk to you." The robot responds to Heere.  
"Th-that's not true!" Jeremy screamed, "Oh, but it is~" The Squip teased, "You can't lie to me Jeremy, I'm inside of your brain." He spoke simply, only making Jeremy sob. "I-i don't want you anymore!" Heere yelled, fists clenching as his stomach turned, "Too bad." The Squip said, crossing his arms, "There's no way to get rid of me." He grinned. Jeremy stood up fast, getting off the floor, "I know a way..." He spoke, rushing downstairs to the kitchen, grabbing a knife. "W-woah! J-Jeremy! There's no need to do that!" The pill yelled, panicking a little, only to have Jeremy laugh in its face, "There is. Michael needs to be happy, and I need you gone. So, goodbye, S.Q.U.I.P." Heere growled out, pissed and scared, but not showing it, he pulls out his phone, texting Michael an 'I'm sorry, I'll never bother you again, I'm leaving, goodbye' He then shuts his phone off, knife plunging into his stomach, he hears the door open and his dad scream.  
"Jeremy! Oh my god, we gotta get you to the hospital!" Mr. Heere spoke, picking up his son, placing him in the car before getting in himself. 

Michael doesn't wake up when he gets a phone call or a text. He continued sleeping, only waking when he sat up straight in cold sweat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY


	3. The Messages of a "Friend."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich messages Michael, about Jeremy, leaving out some details. Only, to start a fight he didn't want.

*Bin-Bing!*

Michael phone beeps, causing him to place his glasses on to read the texts. 

'Flame boy; Michael! Jeremy is in the hospital!' His phone read, sure, he wasn't friends with Rich, but they didn't fight. He replies with a 'Player One; Why should I care? He left. I'm not his friend anymore.' Then, he sees the missed call from Jeremy's dad. He sighs, knowing Mister Heere would need him. He quickly stands, pulling on his shoes and grabbing his headphones, along with a beanie. He starts walking upstairs, getting into his car after a minute.

Rich sighs, sitting on his hospital bed, he knew Michael would come see him, and Jeremy. He hears Mister Heere crying, he wished he could help, but Jake was sitting with him, making a few jokes.

Michael hated Jeremy, he never wanted to see him, but, Mister Heere needs him. He quickly parks, walking into the waiting room, headed towards Rich and Jake's room. 

"Mi-Michael?" Mister Heere asks through choked sobs. Michael nods, quickly sitting next t him.

"Hey, Mister Heere..How you holding up?" He questions, not explaining himself.

"I'm n-not good...Bu-but, Je-jeremy nee-needs you." The crying father spoke, "H-He mi-might....be de-dead.." Michael's eyes widened, realizing what happened. "What's his room number?" He asks, standing, not bothering to wait for the answer as he slams open Rich's door. "Goranski!" He yelled, pissed. "How dare you not tel me he couldv'e died! I'm gonna beat you up, I swear to god!" He growls, walking in front of Rich's bed. 

"Yo, I don't know who you are, but calm do-" Jake said, only to be cut off with a glare sent his way from Mell. 

"You know I love him. You do not have the right to keep that from me." Michael grabbed Rich's arm, not caring that'd it cause pain. "You are worthless to me. How could you leave something like that out?!" He growls louder, squeezing tighter when he sees tears prick at the 5'5" man's eyes. 

"Mic-" 

"No, Shut up!" Michael spat, "You were meant to be Jeremy's friend! He trusted you, and you let him take that fucking pill!" He was screaming now, trying not to cry himself. "You're so fucking lucky Jake is here, and that you're hurt, because I'd kill you if I could. Never speak to him, or me again. Fuck you." He finished, dropping Rich back, storming out, he walks past Jeremy's dad, fists clenched as tears threaten to fall. He runs to his car, slamming the doors shut. He should have forgave Jeremy, should have tried to help. But, he *didn't.*


End file.
